The Ministers Daughter
by sweetcandy111
Summary: This is a story about what happened before Harry's first year at Hogwarts. There are OC's and this is going to be the first story out of 7. Please review and tell me how I did : Rated:K for now.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:So this is my first real story. This takes place two years before Harry's first year I only own my OC's and everything else belongs to the goddess of writing JK Rowling. Please go easy on reviews I will give you a cookie :)

A woman's scream came out of a London home. The portly man with auburn hair was holding on to her sweaty hand encouraging her with his free hand he ran his fingers over his wife's wavy black hair. "You're doing great Lucy just keep pushing" He encouraged. Lucy's normally medium brown eyes turned into daggers as she stared at her husband. "Cornelius I have been pushing for the last three hours don't tell me to keep pushing" She said darkly.

The healer gave the couple a warm smile. "It's almost over I see the baby head I just need one more push" He said. Lucy did what she was told the healer got the already crying baby out and he cut the umbilical cord. "Congratulations you have a beautiful baby girl" The healer said grinning from ear to ear. "Did you hear that? We have a baby girl" Cornelius asked Lucy. Lucy finally let go of her husbands hand and it was beet red from her grip. "Can I hold her?" Lucy asked the healer. "Of course" He said.

The healer gave Lucy her baby that was wrapped up in a red blanket. Lucy held the girl in her arms and Cornelius looked at his daughter for the first time. The baby already haves auburn hair just like her father and medium brown eyes just like her mother. "What are you going to name her?" The healer asked the couple. "Becca Celestia Fudge" Lucy said.

The healer gave Becca a belly button and filled out her birth certificate then he gave it to Cornelius. "Congratulations again" The healer said to Cornelius before leaving. The couple stared at the sleeping baby with a content smile on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:Sorry this update took so long but I have my very first review! If the words are bunched up I am so sorry and I hope you can read it easily I'm sorry if you can't. If anyone haves an Ipad and can submit stories without words being bunched up please message me.I don't own anyone you anyhoo let's go to the story.

A tall man knocked on the Fudge mansion door and a house elf with bat like ears bigger then it's head opened the door.

"Hello Roody I am here to visit my baby niece" The man said.

"Very well " Roody said.

Roody opened the door wider to let in then he closed the door. Cornelius and Lucy was sitting on the couch with a wide awake Becca who now haves blonde hair in Lucy's arms.

"How is my baby neice doing?" asked the couple.

"She is doing amazing Derek" Cornelius answered looking up from Becca.

"Do you want to hold her?" Lucy asked her brother.

"I would love to" He gave Becca to Derek she fitted perfectly in his arms. Becca looked up at Derek with the same brown eyes as him and she began to reach for his black beard.

"Hi Becca I am your uncle Derek I have a present for you" Derek said.

Derek took out his wand and he created a teddy bear with a red ribbon around it's neck and he gave it to her.

"Do you like it?" He asked grabbed the teddy bear and her hair turned yellow. Derek looked at Cornelius in awe.

"Yeah she is a metamorphmagus when she was born her hair was auburn and this morning her hair turned blonde" Cornelius explained with a bright smile on his face.

"Wow we have a metamorphmagus in the family,How did that happen?" Derek asked.

"I don't know I will ask Nymphodora Tonks she is a metamorphmagus" Cornelius looked at the magical grandfather clock it was 11:00 PM and he sighed.

"I have to get going I unfortunately have to go to work" He said giving Becca to Lucy.

"Ok" Lucy said disappointedly.

"Don't worry I will be back tomorrow" Derek said to Lucy waved at Derek as he left the Fudge than two hours later the Fudge family received an owl giving them the worst news you can have. Derek Fyrian was murdered by death eaters.


End file.
